


Soulmate

by Yaoi4lifue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, softwoozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi4lifue/pseuds/Yaoi4lifue
Summary: A mark shouldn't scare someone like Kwon Soon young, but why is he so afraid to look at one little scribble on his skin which might ruin everything?I'm crap at summaries sorry





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs a soft, whipped and shy Jihoon somewhere in there lives

-Soonyoung's P.O.V-

Woozi 

That was the name tattooed on his arm. He knows who Woozi is. He just doesn't KNOW who Woozi is. Woozi actually produced a song that he and his friends choreographed. But he wasn't the one that met with this Woozi guy. And he haven't gotten the chance to actually meet the producer. And he can't seem but wonder if Woozi wonders who he is too.

"Soonyoung. Are you ready to go?"

I looked at Seungcheol hyung. 

Angel 

That was what tattooed on his arm. And next to him was Jeonghan hyung.

S.Coups 

That was what was tattooed on his sleeved arm. 

Good for them. They were childhood friends and their soul mates we're each other. 

"Sure hyung. I hope this guy gets along well with us."

"True. It's pretty hard to be best buds with 12 people right away, so go easy on him okay?"

"Arasseo hyung."

We passed by the other couples in our group. The words DK and Joshua in their arms. Seokmin and Jisoo hyung. Same with Minghao and Junhui hyung. The8 and Jun printed in their arms. Showing in full glory with their sleeveless shirts. 

"Hey hyung."

I nodded towards Mingyu. The words Mr. Beanie printed on his arm. Gyu is printed in his counterpart, Wonwoo hyung. 

"'Sup hyung."

I smiled at Hansol. Boonon tattoed in his arm while Vernon was tattoed at Seungkwan's arm.

"Jesus Christ. How come all of you already found your soul mate?! This is unfair..."

"Sorry hyung. That's just how it is."

Chan told me. Even our maknae has a girlfriend! 

"Who knows, today might be your lucky day."

"*sigh* I wish Seokmin."

I smiled at him then our manager entered our practice room. 

"Okay guys. Fall in line. I'll introduce you to your newest member. Come in."

A smallish guy walked in. He has brownish-blonde hair. And the cutest expression ever. I looked at his arm. He was wearing a sweater. Oh what was I even expecting.

"Annyeong Hasseyo. Jeoneun Lee Jihoon."

His voice was cute and silky smooth. Shit. I'm not supposed to think that. I have a soulmate. I looked down at my covered arm. I can't let Woozi live alone. 

"Annyeong Jihoon. I'm Seungcheol. My alias is S.Coups."

"Oh! So you're his soul mate?"

He asked him as he looks at Cheol-hyung with the most adorable eyes ever.

"Oh yeah. This is Jeonghan. My soul mate."

"Wow. You're lucky. I haven't found mine yet."

"Really? Same with Soonyoung. Who knows. Maybe he's your soul mate."

He told Jihoon as he poked my sides. Jihoon just smiled. I swear to Jisoos, his smile can make even Satan's non-existent heart beat. Damn it Soonyoung. You can't think like this!

I feel someone poke me again and I looked up to see Seokmin. 'Introduce yourself hyung.' 

"Uh hi. I'm 10:10 Soonyoung. I'm the performance team's leader and the teams choreographer. Nice to meet you."

"You'are the team leader? Can you teach me how to dance? I'm not good enough. PLEASE."

He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Okay."

He smiled and thanked me. What have I gotten myself into. If I fall for Jihoon, I'm not sure what I'll do once I find Woozi and when he finds his soul mate. I guess I'll cross the bridge when I get there.

~Time Skip brought to you by Woozi's snappy fingers~

Jihoon and I had bonded a lot this past year. And let me tell you something. We're dating. I know that it's bad, considering we have soul mates of our own. But I can't help but fall in love with him.

"Soonyoungie? Are you okay?"

Jihoon asked as he held my covered arm. Ever since we met, Jihoon has never seen my arm tattoo. I haven't seen his arm tattoo either. But it's taking a toll on me. I can't help but think what happened to Woozi. That maybe my arm tattoo will turn into Jihoon or something.

"Baby bear?"

"Yeah? What is it Soonyoungie?"

"Should we show each other our arm tattoo? I mean just so we know who our soul mates are."

"Why? What's wrong? Did I do something bad? Do you not love me anymore? Are you brea--"

I cut off his little rant with a kiss on the lips. The kiss took a little longer than I have anticipated. The moment I kissed him, it was like an automatic reaction for me to wrap my arms around his waist and for him to wind his arms around my neck.

"Hush baby. Stop saying those things. I love you so much that I would never even think about leaving you. This is just so that we know everything about each other, okay? No more secrets. You make me so happy, and I want you to know everything about me. It won't change anything."

"Okay."

He responded. Still breathless after our little session.

"Okay. At three, okay baby bear?" 

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

We gasped at what we saw. 

Woozi 

Hoshi 

I looked at him and I saw he had the same expression I did. I held his cheek and leaned towards him. Before I fully kiss him, I wisphered in his ear.

"Guess you and I are just plain meant to be huh Baby Bear?"

"Uh-huh. Now just kiss me!"

"Alright Woozi."

And we kissed. Let's just say Woozi and Hoshi lived happily ever after.


End file.
